towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter's Adventure
The Fighter's Adventure is a bonus hero campaign, running 7 days, which claims to give "miscellaneous rewards", but seems to focus mainly on Boosters. It was created based on a user submission for the 14th September 2018 Ninja Kiwi blog contest "Design a Tower Keepers Campaign". It is has been unofficially named "Fiter Camp" by its designer. Campaign Properties The Fighter's Adventure consists of 10 missions. The player must field the Fighter in their party. Only three heroes can be taken into the fight, the fourth slot can be filled with monsters or machines (1 max). Missions Campaign Properties General All monsters seem to have high armor, respective there are some armor enhancing skills on several monsters. So if you do not want to go with Spellsword, you might want to choose some True Damage skill, for being able to do notable damage after these monster's armor enhancing skills have stacked some time to high values. Stage 5 Notable skills: * Spiked Bladesman has Kensai's Whirlwind Strike and Swashbuckler's Riposte skills. Stage 6 'Boss level', which has Fighter in third (last) round, who is lv. 35 on Normal, 42 on Hard. Notable skills: * Orc Warchanter has Fighter's Shield Allies skill. Stage 7 'Boss level', which has Fighter in third (last) round, who is lv. 35 on Normal, 42 on Hard. Notable skills: * Frozen Blood Veteran has Amazon's Triple Strike skill. * Orc Warchanter has Fighter's Shield Allies skill. Stage 8 Notable skills: * Battle Ogre has Fighter's Deft Stroke skill. * Frozen Blood Hero has Swashbuckler's Riposte skill. * Frozen Blood Veteran has Amazon's Triple Strike and Fighter's Shield Allies skills. * Mountain Giant has Barbarian's Weapon Throw and Fighter's Shield Allies skills. * Suit-of-Arms has Knight's Sunder and Thief's Cheap Shot skill. Stage 9 Notable skills: * Battle Ogre has Fighter's Deft Stroke skill * Black Fist Evoker has Fighter's Shield Allies and Swashbuckler's Feint and Swashbuckler's Riposte skills. * Covenant Guardian has Knight's Sunder skill. * Suit-of-Arms has Knight's Sunder and Thief's Cheap Shot skills. * Fighter in third (last) round has the Vaunted Shadow Blade. Strategy Stages 9 and 10 for level 55s and below: Fighter Warmaster Runic Construct Cleric You do not need: * Tier 2 or 3 Epic weapons. Stage 10 Extreme has been beaten using only weapons and armor that are available to 45-54 players. Better gear will make the stage go faster. * A high-leveled Fighter. Most players may have cold feet about leveling up their Fighter past 21 for the purpose of using maps in the Catacombs to get lots of rewards for only 21 food each time. Great news--you can leave your Fighter at level 21 and it will still work. * Potions. While they may help to speed things up or save you if you make a mistake, a potion-less clear is possible. You do need: * Stars. While Fighter and Cleric shouldn't be a major issue since they are Common heroes, make absolutely certain that you get Warmaster's star level up as fast as possible. It is very important that all heroes are 6 stars at the very least--preferably 7. * A decently high-leveled Runic Construct. At least level 65 is a good level to shoot for. You can craft Oak Guardians and combine them into the Construct if need be. * Patience. This strategy takes A LONG TIME, somewhere between 30 minutes and an hour. If you can't dedicate this much time at once, wait for a better day or leave the game paused in between sessions. This strategy takes advantage of the fact that Runic Construct's Overload skill gives a permanent Attack and Defense buff which does not ever go away, even after dying or advancing to a later stage. The goal of this strategy is to play the waiting game, allowing the Construct to use Overload enough times to become a nigh invincible tank. In the first wave, spam Shield Tactics whenever possible. Keep all heals focused on the Construct, and if it perishes, Resurrect it right back ASAP. Target the walls before attacking the Armored Troll. There are several reasons for this: Firstly, all enemies have the Shield of Valor passive. You want your Construct to gain some Attack and Defense before beginning to attack the Troll and multiplying its damage to the point where it will kill your Construct in one hit. Secondly, Warmaster needs to be below 30% health to activate Wrathful Strike bonus. The Undead Warlord will use Charge and slowly bring down Warmaster's health, making this possible. Make sure he doesn't die by throwing a Quick Heal his way every few cycles, but leave him at low health. Eventually your team will erode away the enemies' health and you'll advance to the next stage. Follow this procedure for the rest of the stage, adhering to the policy that you attack walls instead of enemies that have Shield of Valor. The battle will become easier as time goes on, since Runic Construct will have more and more Overloads active. As long as you make it through the first wave, you should have no problems clearing the second and third waves as well. You may consider bringing a Soul potion to keep up the usage of Resurrect and Shield Tactics, and/or a Heal potion to refresh Construct's health. Category:Campaign Category:Hero Campaign